


«Голубая устрица»

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди R — NC-17 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Crossdressing, Dirty Dancing, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Night Clubs, Oral Sex, Snape alive, Streaptease, casefic, do not copy to another site, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Расследование горячего дела заводит аврора Гарри Поттера в клуб «Голубая устрица», где его ждет весьма неожиданная встреча.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди R — NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908823
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	«Голубая устрица»

**Author's Note:**

> Автор предупреждает раз: кейс тут довольно условный и нужен в основном для того, чтобы свести героев. Автор предупреждает два: да, он вдохновлялся визиткой команды и ее обсуждениями. ООС во все поля и Снейп бы никогда, но автору так захотелось. Автор предупреждает три: он вовсю использует троп «герои упали и начали трахаться». Нет, автору не стыдно.

— Еб твою мать, — с чувством сказал Джерри, глядя на ярко освещенное здание, где им предстояло провести в засаде как минимум этот вечер, а то и еще хрен знает сколько. — Чтоб их всех кентавры раком поставили!

Не очень понятно было, к кому это относилось — то ли к начальству, которое их сюда отправило, то ли к тому, кого они должны были в этом маггловском ночном клубе вылавливать, то ли к толпе перед входом, — но остальные согласно закивали. Гарри тоже, на всякий случай. Мимо них продефилировала колоритная парочка: один, повыше, с разноцветными торчащими в разные стороны прядями волос, в прозрачной футболке сеточкой и непонятно как держащихся на узких бедрах рваных джинсах; второй, пониже и потолще, коротко стриженный, в кожаных штанах и жилетке с заклепками на голое тело. В ухе у второго раскачивалась большая золотая серьга. Разноцветноволосый смерил их всех по очереди заинтересованным взглядом, быстро облизнулся и раскрыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но второй недовольно нахмурился и потянул его за руку. На прощание высокий помахал им свободной рукой, и Гарри показалось, что на его ногтях блеснул лак.

— Тьфу, — Джерри сплюнул на землю и скривился. — Вот ведь...

Гарри холодно оборвал его.

— Мы на работе, Престон, не забывай. Мы сюда не развлекаться пришли... Так что засунь свое ценное мнение в... ну ты понял, и постарайся не выделяться особо. Мимикрируй, сливайся с толпой, ясно?

— Ясно, — буркнул Джеральд Престон, еще раз сплюнул и превратил свою серую водолазку в обтягивающую рубашку в цветочек. — Есть не выделяться.

Гарри вздохнул. Кажется, он единственный хотя бы примерно представляет себе, куда они направляются, но признаваться подчиненным в том, что уже бывал в гей-клубе, и неоднократно, и даже несколько раз уходил оттуда не один... Нет уж. Личная жизнь отдельно, работа отдельно, перешептываний за спиной и косых взглядов ему в школе хватило до тошноты. Никого не касается, с кем Гарри Джеймс Поттер проводит свое свободное от работы время. С Джинни они расстались друзьями и теперь с удовольствием обменивались открытками на Рождество и дни рождения, Рон и Гермиона в курсе и не возражают, а остальных это не касается. 

— Заходим по одному, — сказал он тихо своей тройке. — Распределяемся по залу и следим за всеми, кто вызывает подозрения. Улавливающие магию амулеты у всех с собой?

— А если он без палочки? — спросил Пит, с некоторым трудом снижая свой вечный бас до раскатистого полушепота. 

— Остаточные следы магии все равно должны быть. Особенно если ею пользовались недавно. К тому же как-то он ведь на них влияет... Ну и просто держите глаза открытыми, если увидите кого-то подозрительного — дайте знать. Готовы?

Гарри критически оглядел своих подчиненных: рыжий Джерри в дурацкой цветастой рубахе и со все еще недовольной рожей; громадный Пит, все время сутулящийся, чтобы казаться ниже; маленький юркий Алекс, со смуглым, почти черным лицом и блестящими карими глазами. На стереотипного гея, пожалуй, походил разве что Джерри, да и то из-за рубашки, но, насколько Гарри знал, в подобные клубы ходят самые разные люди, и далеко не у всех ориентация написана на лице. Ладно. Попробуем так, а там посмотрим по обстановке, все равно никаких более четких инструкций нет. 

— Пошли, — скомандовал он и первым направился к дверям с назойливо мерцающей вывеской «Голубая устрица». Ребята, решив, видимо, что отпускать шефа в такое место одного недостойно авроров, не отставали от него ни на шаг. Правда, попасть внутрь им удалось не сразу, пришлось постоять в очереди, где сначала Джерри чуть не снял какой-то прилично одетый мужик средних лет, а потом на Пита очень упорно вешался худощавый и почти сплошь покрытый татушками блондин с хвостиком, чем-то неприятно похожий на Малфоя. На самого Гарри внимания никто не обращал, и это его более чем устраивало. Он исподтишка оглядывался по сторонам, но ничего особенного не происходило, никто не заявился сюда в мантии и с волшебной палочкой наперевес — не то чтобы на это можно было надеяться, ублюдок, за которыми они охотились, был та еще сволочь, но не дурак. Спрятанный под футболкой амулет ни на кого не среагировал, да и пресловутая поттеровская интуиция молчала, зараза. 

Войдя наконец внутрь, Гарри огляделся по сторонам, делая вид, что оценивает присутствующий контингент. Этот гей-клуб не особо отличался от тех, где он бывал раньше, разве что был побольше и обставлен чуть более вызывающе. А так — длинная барная стойка, у которой уже толпился народ, танцпол посередине, крутящийся шар под потолком, разбросанные по залу столики. Мужчины, одетые совершенно по-разному: от леопардовых шорт, едва прикрывающих ягодицы, и кожаных ремней до деловых костюмов и банальных джинсов. Длинноволосые и аккуратно подстриженные, смуглые и светлые, накачанные, худые, полные. Ноздри Гарри невольно затрепетали, втягивая знакомый запах мужского пота, смешанный с ароматами десятков марок одеколона и туалетной воды и слегка приправленный мускусной ноткой возбуждения. Он мысленно отвесил себе пинка. Сам же говорил, что вы сюда работать пришли, а теперь...

Они распределились по залу, смешавшись с остальной публикой, и Гарри вскоре потерял своих из виду. Если что, ребята с ним свяжутся, а так пусть сами справляются, не первый раз под прикрытием... хотя в гей-клубе им раньше работать не приходилось. Но последний раз, судя по всему, произошел именно здесь, и за ниточку стоило потянуть. Гарри поболтал немного с барменом, осторожно прощупывая почву, но тот постоянно отвлекался на очередного клиента. Попробовать залезть в мысли? Легилименцию Гарри так и не освоил — подростковые травмы и все дела, — но один из его амулетов позволял, пусть и не слишком отчетливо, видеть мысли других людей, только быстро разряжался и оставлял следы. Лучше не рисковать без надобности. Он отлепился от барной стойки и перебрался поближе к маленькой сцене с пилоном посередине. Там он прислонился к стене и принялся внимательно осматривать зал, прислушиваясь и приинюхиваясь. Магией пока не пахло.

Вдруг свет в зале потускнел, музыка смолкла, парни на танцполе, среди которых Гарри разглядел Алекса, перестали дергаться и повернулись к сцене. Вспыхнул яркий луч, направленный точно на пятачок возле пилона. Послышались звуки фортепьяно, и в пятно света выступила высокая, закутанная в черный плащ с капюшоном фигура. Вокруг одобрительно засвистели, захлопали, застучали ногами, Гарри тоже захлопал вместе со всеми, чтобы не выделяться. Человек на сцене поклонился, вытянул тонкую длинную руку в черной перчатке, ухватился за пилон и медленно, виляя бедрами, зашагал по кругу, посылая свободной рукой воздушные поцелуи зрителям. Полы плаща слегка раскачивались в такт его шагам. Оказавшись снова лицом к залу и к Гарри, танцор плавно присел, широко разведя колени, потом распрямил ноги, скользя задницей по гладкому столбу, выгнулся в спине. Гарри показалось, что он заметил блестящие из-под капюшона глаза. Танцор повторил движение, чуть быстрее, повинуясь ускорившейся музыке, потом выбросил ногу в ярко-красном чулке, зацепился ею за пилон и откинулся назад, едва не перегибаясь пополам. Капюшон слетел с его головы, и длинные черные волосы повисли почти до пола. 

Гарри ничего не понимал в танцах и совершенно не умел танцевать сам — даже Джинни в свое время отчаялась и махнула на него рукой. Поэтому он не мог бы сказать, хорошо или плохо танцует этот тип в плаще... нет, уже без плаща: он повел плечами, и гладкая на вид, тонкая ткань плавно поползла вниз, открывая худощавое белокожее тело в красных чулках и узких, тоже красных с черным кружевом, трусах-стрингах. Шею туго обтягивала бархатная лента с блестками. Гарри невольно сглотнул, с усилием отвернулся от сцены и обвел глазами зал. Все до одного смотрели на сцену — этот человек притягивал к себе взгляды и мысли, как магнит железо. Кажется, зал даже выдыхал в унисон, завороженный зрелищем. Гарри снова повернулся к освещенному пилону и только сейчас заметил, что лицо танцора скрывает черная полумаска. Что-то знакомое почудилось ему в движениях, в манере поворачивать голову, в развороте плеч, но что именно, понять он не успел — мужчина на сцене взялся обеими руками за пилон, подпрыгнул и повис на нем головой вниз, раскинув ноги в стороны. А потом, неторопливо перебирая руками, стал опускаться. 

Танец продолжался и продолжался. Мелодия изменилась, стала более рваной, беспокойной, страстной, и человек у пилона подчинялся ее ритму беспрекословно — хотя порой казалось, что это он ведет музыку и та покорно следует за ним. Под крики и аплодисменты он приседал, выгибался, наклонялся почти до самого пола, кружил вокруг пилона, снова повисал на нем и съезжал вниз, почти распластываясь по сцене. Пожалуй... Да, пожалуй, он был немолод, несмотря на всю грацию и гибкость, Гарри почему-то в этом не сомневался. Но привлекателен. Чертовски привлекателен, и, судя по всему, так считал не один Гарри. Танцор как раз повернулся к зрителям спиной, вскинул руки и широко шагнул в сторону, крутя бедрами. Задница, на вкус Гарри, была слишком поджарой, ему нравились более округлые, чтобы было что пощупать, зато то, что скрывала — или не скрывала, а подчеркивала, выставляя напоказ, — тонкая полоска стрингов... Гарри под него лег бы, не задумываясь.

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: едва ощутимое биение под футболкой не стук его взбесившегося сердца, а пульсация амулета. Очень легкая, почти незаметная, неудивительно, что он не сразу отреагировал! Но вообще стыд и позор, старший аврор Поттер, засмотрелся на стриптизера и забыл обо всем на свете. Гарри напрягся, пытаясь определить, откуда тянет магией. Похоже, тот, на кого среагировал его амулет, кем бы он ни был, давно не пользовался никакими чарами, но волшебство не спрячешь, это как запах, который всегда с тобой. Он обвел внимательным взглядом зал, всматриваясь в лица людей поблизости, но почему-то никак не получалось определить направление. Слишком слабо, что ли? Потом амулет завибрировал сильнее, зал взорвался криками, люди бросились к сцене, сжимая в кулаках купюры, Гарри тоже потянуло туда... А потом все вдруг закончилось, как ножом обрезало, и когда Гарри пробился наконец к сцене, там уже никого не было.

— Идиот! — прошипел он еле слышно сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Аврор недоделанный, блядь! Ты сюда дрочить пришел или работать? Если ты его упустил...

Так, спокойно. Вряд ли этот тип куда-то отправится, не переодевшись. Хотя есть же аппарация... Но палочки при нем не было, на постороннюю палочку амулет среагировал бы гораздо сильнее, да и куда бы стриптизер ее засунул в таком виде? Она, конечно, может быть где-то припрятана, но в любом случае есть шанс успеть.

— Что? Нашел кого-то? — Гарри вздрогнул: Джерри удалось подобраться почти вплотную, а он и не заметил. Теряешь хватку, Поттер, теряешь! Он потряс головой, отгоняя морок, и усилием воли взял себя в руки. 

— Пока не знаю. Тут мужик танцевал у пилона, видел? 

— Черноволосый такой? Худой?

— Ага, он самый. На него вроде как мой амулет среагировал... Но след очень слабый, так что, может, и показалось. Попробую его найти, а ты жди здесь и смотри в оба: если это наш тип, то у него вполне могут быть сообщники. 

— Ясно. Давай я с тобой? — Джерри с явным неудовольствием посмотрел на нетрезвого маггла, который приближался к ним чуть пошатываясь, но весьма решительно. 

— Нет, я сам. 

Гарри ловко увернулся от лысого бугая в розовой майке, который попытался было нежно приобнять его за талию, и устремился к спрятанной в самом дальнем углу двери с надписью «Только для персонала». У двери, понятное дело, стоял охранник, совершенно не собирающийся пропускать посторонних куда не положено, но легкий невербальный Конфундус решил дело. 

За дверью обнаружился узкий, слабо освещенный коридор, на счастье Гарри, пустой. В коридор выходило несколько дверей без всяких табличек. Амулет на груди опять нагрелся и задрожал, давая понять, что какое-то, пусть и слабое, магическое присутствие тут есть, вот только почему-то определить, из-за какой именно двери оно исходит, никак не выходило. Гарри на всякий случай оглянулся по сторонам и выставил палочку:

— Инкантоторем ревелио, — произнес он одними губами. Тонкая, одному ему заметная паутинка появилась из кончика палочки, извиваясь поползла по воздуху, помедлила, словно в нерешительности, и наконец нырнула под самую дальнюю из дверей. Гарри подошел, беззвучно ступая, и прошептал:

— Алохомора...

Дверь едва слышно скрипнула, медленно отворилась, и Гарри скользнул внутрь, держа палочку перед собой. Комнату рассматривать времени особо не было, он успел заметить только лампу под потолком, что-то похожее на шкаф, кресло и то ли трюмо, то ли просто стол с зеркалом. Перед столом, на крутящемся стуле с высокой спинкой, неподвижно сидел черноволосый человек в черном, кажется, шелковом халате — похоже, тот самый, который танцевал на сцене. Без маски. Сидел он к Гарри боком, положив сцепленные руки перед собой и прикрыв глаза, и профиль его, резкий, худой и носатый, показался очень знакомым. Хотя вот этого быть просто не могло в принципе! Дверь со щелчком закрылась за спиной Гарри, и сидящий за столом мужчина моментально повернул голову — тоже, мать-перемать, чертовски знакомым жестом! Гарри выдохнул и опустил палочку.

— Снейп! Вы... Какого черта? Что вы-то тут делаете?

Или это все-таки не Снейп, просто похож как две капли, мало ли двойников на свете? 

— Поттер?

Снейп встал настолько быстро, что Гарри едва успел заметить его движение. Он подумал, что тот сейчас схватит палочку, и приготовился выставить щит попрочнее, но вместо этого Снейп метнулся мимо него к двери и повернул ключ, запирая. На Гарри пахнуло чем-то горьковато-терпким, от запаха во рту моментально пересохло, а мочки ушей полыхнули жаром. 

— Какого черта вы здесь делаете, Поттер?

Снейп — теперь он стоял всего в нескольких шагах от Гарри и наконец получилось его как следует разглядеть — казался моложе и свежее, что ли, чем при их последней очень короткой встрече в коридоре Министерства. Хотя тогда он всего пару недель как из Мунго вышел, да и в разборках с Визенгамотом веселого мало, Гарри по себе помнил... Потом Снейп куда-то делся, никто толком не знал куда, да и не интересовался особо, других дел хватало. Гарри иногда задумывался о судьбе бывшего профессора зельеварения, но представить себе, что они столкнутся в ночном, блядь, клубе, где Снейп, почти голый, танцует у пилона, причем танцует так, что ему хочется дать прямо здесь и сейчас... 

— Я первый спросил, — выдал он после паузы и чуть опустил палочку. — Снейп?

— Я здесь работаю, — очень спокойно ответил Снейп. В голосе его появилась странная хрипловатая нотка, которая проходилась прямиком по нервам и от которой волоски на шее вставали дыбом. И не только волоски. Гарри снова велел себе сконцентрироваться на деле.

— Весьма... неожиданная смена деятельности.

Снейп ухмыльнулся, дернул уголком рта, небрежно махнул в сторону кресла и, дождавшись, пока Гарри сядет, снова устроился на стуле, только развернулся к Гарри лицом.

— Возможно. Но, во-первых, тут неплохо платят, гораздо лучше, чем за торговлю нелегальными зельями. Во-вторых, вряд ли кому придет в голову искать меня здесь... Ну и в-третьих, — Снейп снова усмехнулся и закинул ногу на ногу, — в клуб запрещен вход людям моложе двадцати одного — а это немаловажный плюс для бывшего преподавателя. 

Гарри послышалась в голосе Снейпа издевка, но он решил на нее не реагировать. Вообще ситуация, конечно, была совершенно немыслимая — наткнуться в маггловском гей-клубе на Северуса Снейпа, которого не видел уже несколько лет, да еще и едва не кончить в штаны, глядя, как тот извивается возле пилона! Но с другой стороны... Интересно только, можно ли Снейпу доверять? 

— Но вы так и не ответили, мистер Поттер, что вас привело в такое злачное место? Неужели потянуло на эксперименты? 

— Я... — Гарри почувствовал, как вспыхнули уши, и понадеялся, что под отросшими волосами незаметно. — Я здесь по делу. По работе. 

Он наконец убрал палочку и позволил себе устроиться поудобнее, внимательно разглядывая Снейпа. Вырез черного халата открывал шею с белыми полосами шрамов и выступающие ключицы, волосы свободно падали на плечи, впалые щеки потеряли нездоровую желтизну подземелья и теперь были просто бледными, а на губах играла тень улыбки. Почти незаметная, но все же. Снейп казался спокойным и расслабленным, и в то же время собранным, уверенным в себе — Гарри, как ни крути, был в его комнате, на его территории. Но кто бы мог подумать, а? Снейп — стриптизер в маггловском ночном клубе для геев! Интересно, он пользуется магией, когда танцует? Та аура желания и возбуждения, которая распространялась по залу и остатки которой чувствовались даже сейчас, когда Снейп сидел, закинув ногу на ногу и сцепив длинные пальцы на колене... Во время танца, наверное, каждый второй из зрителей без разговоров и с радостью готов был подставить ему задницу, а оставшиеся — отыметь его сами.

— Нет, — Снейп качнул головой, словно прочитав его мысли. — Никакой магии, Поттер, я не прибегаю к ней уже давно. Опыт и умение, вот и все. Так что же понадобилось доблестным аврорам в маггловском гей-клубе? 

Гарри прикусил губу. Черт, нельзя так реагировать на голос, каким бы хрипловатым и глубоким он ни был! Трахаться надо чаще, аврор Поттер, вот что. Он с некоторым трудом выгнал из головы картинку того, как Снейп, в чулках и этих своих идиотских стрингах, прижимает его к стене, втискивает колено между ног, заставляет поднять руки и, легко придерживая запястья одной рукой, начинает второй расстегивать молнию на брюках. Идиотизм какой-то, Гарри же никогда не западал на тощих носатых мужиков в два раза старше себя, и личную жизнь с работой тоже никогда не смешивал, кстати! Он тряхнул головой и вынырнул обратно в реальность. 

Главный вопрос: можно ли доверять Снейпу, который свалил из магического сообщества несколько лет назад, никак не давал о себе знать, а потом вдруг обнаружился вот здесь? С другой стороны, тот может владеть какой-нибудь информацией и оказаться полезным, и даже если — если! — в чем-то замешан, посмотреть на его реакцию не помешает. Ну, Поттер! Решай!

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, потер лоб и начал:

— Мы ищем тут одного человека. Мага, скорее всего, средних лет, который довольно регулярно посещает подобные клубы, и вряд ли под собственной личиной.

— Ориентация — больше не преступление, мистер Поттер, как среди волшебников, так и среди магглов, — голос Снейпа стал заметно холоднее, а в глазах промелькнул опасный огонек. — Мне казалось, вы должны быть в курсе.

— Я в курсе, — Гарри кивнул, ощутив невольный холодок под ложечкой. — Ориентация — не преступление, мистер Снейп, а вот применение к молодым магглам одурманивающих зелий, изнасилование и последующее стирание памяти — очень даже. 

Со Снейпа в мгновение ока слетела вся его ироничная расслабленность, он подался вперед и впился в Гарри горящим взглядом.

— Рассказывайте!

Гарри помедлил. А если Снейп все-таки замешан в происходящем? Он зельевар, да и ментальными заклинаниями владеет отлично, и мало ли чем он там занимался в бытность Пожирателем — может, решил старые недобрые времена вспомнить. Снейп, догадавшись, о чем он думает, раздраженно вздохнул:

— Поттер... Мне не надо прибегать к зельям, чтобы затащить кого-нибудь в постель. Кроме того, я сумел бы найти способ не оставить никаких следов, уж можете поверить. Так что рассказывайте, я знаю многих постоянных посетителей.

— Хорошо, — решился наконец Гарри. Снейп снова принял прежнюю позу, откинувшись на спинку стула и пристроив скрещенные пальцы на колене, только смотрел теперь внимательно и явно ловил каждое слово. 

— Мы вышли на это случайно — у одного из магглов со стертой памятью оказался магглорожденный кузен-волшебник, который как раз проходит стажировку в Мунго. Он узнал симптомы и обратился в Аврорат. Мы нашли в его крови остатки какого-то зелья — судя по всему, с подчиняющим и меняющим сознание эффектом. Как выяснилось, маггловская полиция давно уже пыталась раскопать это дело, потому что жертва-то оказалась не единственная, но у них никаких зацепок не было. 

— Легилименция может отыскать стертые воспоминания.

Гарри кивнул:

— Может, и наш штатный легилимент с парнем уже работал. Память стерли грубо, но основательно. Все, что бедняге удалось вспомнить — смутный образ мужчины лет сорока и то, как они выходят из этого или еще какого-то похожего клуба вместе. Точного названия не сохранилось, только неоновая вывеска и что-то морское. Мы нашли еще одну жертву с такими же признаками, и она тоже связана с ночными клубами. И тоже не помнит названия. 

— Когда?

— Примерно две недели назад.

Снейп задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. Полы халата разошлись, и Гарри, несмотря на всю серьезность разговора, пришлось сделать над собой некоторое усилие, чтобы снова поднять взгляд к лицу собеседника. А если это все-таки Снейп, и Гарри сам ему сейчас все выложил?

— Вы ведь сейчас сидите и думаете, не я ли этот ублюдок, да, Поттер?

— Не вы? — Очень хотелось, чтобы это был не он! Потому что тогда выяснится, что у Гарри до ломоты в яйцах стоит на насильника и мерзавца, охотящегося на беззащитных перед магией парней. 

— Мне нравится моя жизнь и моя работа. Я не прикасался к котлу и черпаку уже года три и почти не пользуюсь магией, мне это не нужно. Чем мне поклясться, чтобы вы поверили?

Гарри смотрел на Снейпа, который сидел перед ним, глядя прямо в глаза. Когда-то он счел этого человека гадом, трусом и убийцей — и оказался неправ. Потом защищал его на суде. Потом на несколько лет потерял из виду и почти не вспоминал, а тот, как выяснилось, круто изменил свою жизнь и вполне ею доволен. Можно ли доверять такому Северусу Снейпу?

— Я... Я верю вам. Вряд ли вы стали бы... 

— Спасибо, — Снейп очень серьезно кивнул и, кажется, слегка расслабился. — Я действительно не стал бы заниматься ничем подобным. Это... грязное дело, Поттер, и от него дурно пахнет. Вам нужна помощь?

Помощь Гарри, безусловно, не помешала бы... Если он сейчас ответит согласием и вовлечет в дело Снейпа, его потом могут отыметь на работе так, что никакого секса не захочется еще долго, но, с другой стороны, им же нужен результат, и как можно быстрее, пока история не расползлась и не вылезла наружу. Сколько еще молодых магглов пострадает, пока они ищут ублюдка? В самой глубине сознания промелькнула коварная мыслишка о том, что если Снейп станет им помогать, то Гарри придется с ним встречаться, и, скорее всего, не один раз, и кто знает, что из всего этого может получиться... Но Гарри ее решительно прогнал.

— Нужна. Нам очень нужна помощь, мистер Снейп. Мы мало что знаем про этого типа — кроме того, что он маг, скорее всего, уже немолод, судя по обрывком сохранившихся у жертв воспоминаний. Хотя он может пользоваться Оборотным или какими-то маскирующими чарами, так что этой информации полностью доверять нельзя. 

Снейп принялся задумчиво накручивать на палец прядь длинных волос, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что пристально следит за движениями его рук. Да что ж за херня-то? Околдовали его, что ли? Гарри решил, что завтра же вечером, после смены, завалится в клуб — только не в этот, разумеется! — и снимет себе кого-нибудь. И оторвется как следует, так, чтобы в голове вообще никаких идиотских мыслей не осталось.

— Вам тут ничего не скажут, Поттер, — вы чужак. А я могу попробовать что-то разузнать и проследить за посетителями... В клуб ходит не так уж мало любителей мальчиков помоложе, один из них вполне может оказаться вашим насильником. У вас есть фотография мальчишки? Замечательно.

Снейп смерил взглядом фотографию симпатичного молодого маггла, потом, посмотрев на настенные часы, тут же весь подобрался, встал со стула и пошел к шкафу.

— У меня выступление через полчаса, Поттер. Так что вам придется сейчас выйти и позволить мне спокойно собраться. Как мне с вами связаться при необходимости?

Гарри тоже встал и положил на стол кусок пергамента.

— Напишите здесь время и место, я получу эту информацию. 

Снейп кивнул, уже не глядя на Гарри, и тот направился к двери. Уже положив пальцы на ручку, он не удержался и оглянулся через плечо — Снейп рассматривал содержимое шкафа, состоящее, кажется, из перьев, чулков разного цвета, отороченных кружевом корсетов, кожаных ремней с заклепками и черных мантий. Он мимолетно представил себе, как Снейп надевает черные чулки, привычно и ловко, но осторожно, чтобы не зацепить, как тонкая блестящая ткань обхватывает его бледные худые ноги, как потом он выбирает один из корсетов, влезает в него и туго зашнуровывает — так туго, что вздохнуть нельзя, но ему, кажется, вполне удобно и комфортно. А потом идет на сцену — и снова танцует в пятне света у всех на глазах...

Он осторожно закрыл за собой дверь. Джерри с Алексом поджидали его рядом с табличкой «Только для персонала».

— Ну что?

— Пустышка, — Гарри сам не понял, почему решил ничего не говорить про встречу со Снейпом. Тот не просил его молчать, но вряд ли обрадовался бы, если бы о нем стало известно всем и каждому. И потом, выдавать своих информаторов — дурной тон. — Надо с ребятами из техотдела поговорить, по-моему, амулет барахлит. А у вас?

Джерри и Алекс почти одинаково покачали головами.

— У Пита тоже ничего... не считая кучи предложений приятно провести время. Но он пока успешно отбивается. 

Гарри усмехнулся, хотя и без особого веселья. 

— Хорошо. Тогда так — я отчитываться начальству и заполнять бумаги, а вы еще покрутитесь тут пару часиков и, наверное, свободны. Он в оба раза почти сразу после открытия с парнями знакомился.

Джерри неохотно кивнул, и они с Алексом снова нырнули в толпу. Гарри безумно, прямо-таки до щекотки хотелось остаться и посмотреть еще раз на танцующего Снейпа, но он заставил себя развернуться и решительно зашагал к выходу. 

Начальство, понятное, дело, осталось не очень довольно, хотя на быстрые результаты никто и не мог рассчитывать. О Снейпе Гарри, сам не особо понимая почему, промолчал и в этот раз, сказал только, что нашел в клубе информатора и оставил следилки, поэтому в «Голубую устрицу» лучше несколько дней не соваться и обойти пока другие заведения. Начальство согласилось — вникать в подробности старшему аврору Петровски явно не хотелось, так что «под вашу ответственность, Поттер, найти мерзавца и отчитаться».

Проведя еще какое-то, к счастью, не очень долгое время за бумагами, Гарри наконец отправился домой, разогрел оставшийся с позавчера кусок пиццы, сжевал, почти не чувствуя вкуса, постоял под горячим душем, ловя растущее возбуждение, быстро передернул и лег спать. Сна он не запомнил, но, кажется, Снейп, пилон и корсет с перьями там все же были. 

На следующей день Гарри принял отчеты от своих ребят и тех групп, которые проверяли другие похожие бары и клубы. В «Морском коньке», кажется, мелькнул слабый след — там пару раз видели странного чувака, который выбирал партнеров помоложе. В «Коньке» решили оставить засаду. Но на все клубы людей не хватало категорически, потому что в разработке у них, как всегда, это дело было далеко не единственным. К тому же... Думать об этом не хотелось и было до зубной боли противно, но тем не менее: искать этого «старого педика», как выразился Джерри, не подозревая, что Гарри рядом, ребятам не то чтобы не хотелось, просто тема однополых связей до сих пор вызывала в магическом сообществе некоторое отторжение. Мягко выражаясь.

— Я загляну сегодня в «Устрицу», — сказал он наконец, раздав всем задания. Часть авроров пришлось выделить на другие неотложные дела. — А те, кто свободен, пусть обойдут остальные клубы, долго можно не задерживаться, но проверить надо — вдруг он сегодня объявится. Амулеты не забудьте.

Под вечер, как по закону подлости, навалили еще работы, так что из Аврората Гарри вышел поздно, усталый и злой, как обиженный гиппогриф. Зверски хотелось выпить, или даже напиться... Он вздохнул, взъерошил и без того лохматые волосы и аппарировал в присмотренный накануне переулок возле «Голубой устрицы». Народу на улице было меньше, чем вчера, Гарри даже в очереди стоять не пришлось. 

На пилоне кто-то танцевал — не Снейп, это он увидел с первого взгляда. Какой-то стриженый блондин, высокий, гибкий, кажется, молодой, извивался возле шеста. Двигался он неплохо, насколько Гарри мог судить, но это был просто танец, заученные, много раз повторенные движения тренированного тела и никакой магии. А Снейп? Снейп где?

Снейп нашелся возле барной стойки. Сидел на высоком табурете, держа в руках высокий толстостенный стакан с чем-то янтарным. На этот раз без чулок и без шелкового халата, просто черная водолазка под горло и обычные джинсы, волосы стянуты в небрежный хвост. Он перекидывался с протирающим стаканы барменом редкими фразами и, как заметил Гарри, исподтишка, но внимательно осматривал зал. Гарри он, разумеется, увидел сразу. 

— Поттер? — Снейп отсалютовал ему стаканом.

— Что вы пьете, Снейп? Хотя какая разница. Мне то же, что у него, пожалуйста! — Бармен кивнул и через несколько секунд поставил перед перед Гарри такой же стакан, в котором обнаружился виски. Ну кто бы сомневался.

— Я не ждал вас сегодня, Поттер, — Снейп отпил из стакана. Гарри тоже отпил и чуть не закашлялся. Таким — обычным и в то же время совершенно новым — Снейп нравился ему едва ли не... Стоп. Снейп — и вдруг нравился? Мать вашу, куда его несет? Сидящий за барной стойкой Снейп уже не излучал той возбуждающей, сексуальной ауры, под влияние которой Гарри попал вчера и от которой до сих пор так и не избавился, но и сейчас он невольно привлекал к себе. Да, именно так: красивым Снейпа не назвал бы никто, но он привлекал, притягивал, западал в мысли и упрямо отказывался изгоняться оттуда. 

— Решил заглянуть на всякий случай. Есть новости?

— Ничего определенного. Кажется, парнишку с фотографии действительно видели в нашем клубе. Андре, — кивок в сторону бармена, — смутно помнит его или кого-то похожего в компании мужчины постарше. Подробно описать мужчину он не может, говорит, совершенно обычный, не уверен даже, высокий тот или низкий, блондин или брюнет. Но почти уверен, что видел его здесь раньше. 

Гарри кивнул и снова сделал глоток виски. Оно приятно обожгло гортань, скользнуло вниз, оставив на языке приятный, чуть дымноватый привкус, согрело желудок. Напряженные плечи расслабились, Гарри глубоко вздохнул, втягивая запах Снейпа, такой же терпкий и горький, как вчера, и во рту пересохло так же, пришлось сделать еще глоток. Снейп, едва заметно улыбнувшись, тоже отпил виски, и Гарри заметил, что стакан его почти опустел.

— Я могу... угостить вас? 

Снейп очень узнаваемо поднял бровь и покрутил стакан на гладкой поверхности стойки.

— Мистер Поттер... 

— В честь, так сказать, старого знакомства. Вы же не танцуете сегодня, я правильно понял?

Помедлив, Снейп кивнул, Гарри поднял два пальца, и длинноволосый Андре снова наполнил оба стакана. И вот уже, сам не заметив, с чего все началось, Гарри принялся рассказывать Снейпу о своей жизни, о работе в Аврорате и даже о том, о чем не говорил практически никогда и почти ни с кем. А Снейп его... слушал. Внимательно. Не перебивая, только кивал в нужных местах, хмыкал да вставлял иногда короткие фразы. Гарри и представить себе не мог, что такое возможно, а вот поди ж ты! Или изменился не только Снейп, но и он сам, и у нового Снейпа и нового Поттера общего оказалось куда больше, чем кто-либо из них ожидал? Наконец Гарри выдохся и посмотрел на Снейпа.

— А вы? 

— Что — я?

— Снейп! Вы понимаете, о чем я. Как вы вдруг стали... — он кивнул в сторону пустого сейчас пилона. — Почему?

Снейп хмыкнул. Гарри вдруг осознал, что они сидят как-то очень близко, почти соприкасаясь коленями, и мочки ушей вспыхнули, а по шее щекотно поползла капелька пота. Он с трудом отвел глаза от сжимающих стакан пальцев и обвел взглядом полупустой зал.

— Почему?.. — задумчиво переспросил Снейп. — Может быть, именно потому, что этого никто не мог себе представить, даже я сам? Иногда просто необходимо круто изменить свою жизнь, иначе все, что было, окажется зря. 

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но не успел ничего толком сформулировать: амулет, который он на всякий случай повесил на шею, собираясь в «Голубую устрицу», нагрелся так, что чуть не обжег ему кожу на груди, и завибрировал под футболкой. Он схватил Снейпа за руку, и тот почему-то не отодвинулся.

— Что? Что случилось, Поттер?

— Тихо! Тихо, сделайте вид, что мы с вами флиртуем и пытаемся друг друга снять на ночь, а сами незаметно осматривайте зал. Здесь есть еще маг, мой амулет реагирует на него, но я пока не пойму, где именно.

Снейп едва заметно кивнул, поднял руку и нежно погладил Гарри по щеке. Потом наклонился к нему, их лица почти соприкасались.

— Хотя бы примерно можете определить?

Гарри сосредоточился на пульсации амулета, пытаясь не обращать внимания на исходящий от Снейпа запах и лежащие на его ладони пальцы. Так, похоже... Да, кажется, именно так и есть!

— Где-то у меня за спиной, — выдохнул он почти Снейпу в ухо. — Никого подозрительного не замечаете? 

— Знать бы еще, кого именно мы ищем...

Глуховатый шепот Снейпа щекотнул кожу, и Гарри помимо воли ощутил легкий прилив возбуждения. Черт, только не сейчас, блядь! 

— Справа у стены, самый дальний столик. Мальчик чуть моложе вас, Поттер, похож на того, что на фотографии, и с ним мужчина. Никак не могу ухватить его внешность... Что-то вроде маскировочных чар, наверное. Повернитесь, только осторожно. 

Гарри чуть переместился на табурете, положил ладонь на колено Снейпа и покосился вправо. За самым дальним столиком и правда сидели двое мужчин: симпатичный худощавый парень, примерно его возраста или чуть моложе, с волнистыми светлыми волосами почти до плеч, и еще один. Молодой? Старый? Внешность его словно расплывалась перед глазами, но было в ней что-то странное, не поддающееся определению, какая-то неуловимая деталь, которую Гарри не мог бы описать. Он сжимал ладонь парня обеими руками и что-то говорил, а тот слушал и ровно, почти механически кивал. Как кукла... Или как человек, находящийся под влиянием подавляющего волю заклинания или опоенный зельями!

— Они, — хрипло прошептал он враз пересохшими губами и соскользнул на пол. Идиот, какого черта он приперся сюда один? — Надо вызывать подмогу, маг может быть опасен, а кругом люди. Обнимите меня, Снейп, и медленно идем к выходу, я свяжусь с Авроратом.

Снейп чуть поморщился, но тут же слез с табурета и обвил плечи Гарри рукой, тесно прижимаясь к нему. Гарри мог бы поклясться, что на кончике языка у того уже вертится какое-то ироническое замечание, и был благодарен за то, что Снейп молчит. Он лихорадочно размышлял, как не дать уйти подозреваемому, прежде чем появятся авроры, и при этом избежать случайных жертв. Они развернулись и медленно направились к двери, изображая намеревающуюся приятно провести время парочку, Гарри бросил на странного мужчину еще один взгляд, и как раз в этот момент, как будто что-то почувствовав, тот поднял голову и посмотрел на них. 

Лица его Гарри все еще не смог бы описать, но явно увидел, как оно искажается от гнева и ярости. Мужчина — маг, теперь Гарри в этом уже не сомневался, маг под маскировочными чарами! — выпустил ладонь русоволосого парня, и рука его нырнула под стол. Гарри тут же пригнулся, увлекая за собой Снейпа, и луч заклинания просвистел у них над головой. Позади раздался крик боли, Гарри быстро выставил щит и обернулся. Андре за стойкой зажимал рукой рану на плече, между пальцами обильно сочилась кровь, а смуглое лицо его было сейчас изжелта-серым. Но, кажется, ничего опасного, поверхностный порез, можно будет заняться им потом. Маг снова взмахнул палочкой, выкрикивая заклинание, и серебристая стрела понеслась к ним. Гарри успел отбить ее вверх, над головой взорвалась лампа, осыпая всех дождем стеклянных осколков.

— Протего! Снейп, где, дьявол вас раздери, ваша палочка?

— Я не беру ее с собой в маггловский клуб, Поттер!

— И очень зря! Ступефай!

Заклинание вырвалось из кончика палочки, понеслось к магу, но тот сумел парировать, и на пол рухнул спешащий к ним охранник. Раздались испуганные крики, посетители повскакивали с мест, кинулись к дверям, расталкивая друг друга. Придется вызывать отряд стирателей памяти, чтобы все это разгрести! Но это потом, а сейчас главное — взять этого ублюдка, и желательно с минимальными жертвами среди магглов.

Волшебник осмотрелся по сторонам, потом с силой оттолкнул столик, который опрокинулся, задев его несостоявшуюся жертву, и бросился в противоположную от выхода сторону.

— Там запасной выход, — крикнул Снейп прямо в ухо. — За ним, быстро! Он же может аппарировать в любой момент, скорее, Поттер!

Маг, казалось, услышал его. Он затормозил, не добежав всего нескольких шагов до двери у задней стены, и снова поднял палочку:

— Аппарейт!

— Семпер Инарерум! — завопил Гарри, указывая палочкой на мага и что было сил вцепляясь свободной рукой в Снейпа. Тонкая ниточка света протянулась между ними и уже закручивающейся воронкой аппарации, дернула — Снейп рядом грязно и глухо выматерился, крепче хватаясь за него. Гарри ненавидел это заклинание, позволявшее вписаться в чужую аппарацию: если при обычной тебя просто прокручивали через мясорубку, то Семпер Инарерум еще и выжимал получившийся фарш, а потом раскатывал его тонкой пленочкой по дну миски. Он-то уже знал, как эта хрень действует, и был к ней в какой-то мере готов, а вот непривычному к таким вещам Снейпу сейчас, наверное, очень хуево.

Наконец они выпали из аппарационного окна. Осматриваться и выяснять, где именно они оказались, времени не было: в нескольких шагах от них по пустой улице бежал мужчина. Быстро, но как-то с трудом, как будто бегать ему доводилось не так уж часто. Гарри кинул мимолетный взгляд на Снейпа — бледный и губы трясутся, но живой и даже на ногах стоит — и бросился вдогонку, прицеливаясь на бегу. Снейп, ни слова не говоря, устремился за ним. Только сейчас, очень вовремя, Гарри спросил себя: какого недотраханного фестрала он потащил за собой Снейпа, если у того даже палочки не было? Идиот, одно слово, но об этом тоже можно было подумать потом.

— Ступефай!

Первое заклинание пролетело в паре дюймов над макушкой бегущего мага. Тот обернулся, не останавливаясь, втянул голову в плечи и выпалил в ответ чем-то, чего Гарри не узнал, но легко отбил, почти на автомате. Они со Снейпом не сговариваясь прибавили шагу, расстояние между ними и преступником неумолимо, но чертовски медленно сокращалось.

— Дайте мне, Поттер! — Снейп выхватил палочку из его руки и тщательно прицелился. — Спатиум Инкарцеро!

Из палочки веером вырвалось сразу несколько веревок, устремившихся к незнакомому магу. Тот заметил опасность, остановился, заметался, стараясь увернуться от падающей сверху сети, но тщетно, и всего через несколько секунд он уже извивался на земле, спеленутый по рукам и ногам. Снейп протянул Гарри палочку:

— Не благодарите, Поттер. Ну, пойдемте посмотрим, кто у нас... у вас тут? 

Сдержав усмешку, Гарри кивнул и первым пошел вперед. В крови все еще бурлил азарт погони, смешанный с возбуждением от завершившегося наконец дела, а Снейп шагал совсем рядом, за левым плечом, и порыв ветра то и дело доносил до Гарри его запах, от которого кровь кипела еще сильнее. Лежащий на земле человек тихо стонал и ругался сквозь зубы, поминая различные части Мерлинова тела, и Гарри невольно поморщился — таким жалким этот ублюдок выглядел сейчас, связанный, беспомощный, извивающийся у их ног. 

— Ревелио, — сказал он, направив на него палочку. Маг громко завопил и принялся дергаться еще сильнее, пытаясь высвободиться. Потом его лицо как будто поползло вниз, как спадающая маска, показалась лысина, лицо с сетью морщин и красными прожилками на щеках, седые моржовые усы. Гарри отступил на шаг.

— Про... Слагхорн! Вы? Не может... 

— Профессор Слагхорн, насколько мне известно, всегда отличался любовью к симпатичным молодым людям, — холодно заметил рядом Снейп. — Мне лично с этим сталкиваться не доводилось, как понимаете, — моя внешность его не привлекала никогда, но среди старшекурсников ходили упорные слухи. 

Слагхорн разразился ругательствами, с ненавистью глядя на них, и Гарри скривился от отвращения. На Снейпа он не смотрел, но все время чувствовал его присутствие рядом, как тепло от горящей свечи. 

Он повел палочкой, чтобы выяснить координаты аппарации, потом достал из кармана сквозное зеркало, вызвал старшего дежурной группы и, только закончив разговор, повернулся к Снейпу. Тот стоял, глубоко засунув руки в карманы джинсов, и без всякого выражения глядел на корчащегося Слагхорна. 

— Мне бы не хотелось встречаться с вашими коллегами, Поттер, — сказал он, поднимая на Гарри глаза. Гарри кивнул, шагнул ближе, взял Снейпа за запястье, дождался, пока раздадутся первые хлопки аппарации, и, не позволяя себе передумать, вскинул палочку:

— Аппарейт!

Когда они оказались в прихожей его холостяцкой квартирки, Гарри расцепил их руки, и оба уставились друг на друга, тяжело переводя дыхание. 

— У вас будут проблемы, Поттер...

Гарри кивнул, каждой клеточкой тела ощущая присутствие Снейпа в своей квартире.

— Плевать. Не в первый раз.

— И почему меня это не удивляет? 

В голосе Снейпа ему послышалась улыбка, скорее намек на нее, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы податься вперед и поцеловать. Снейп замер, словно в удивлении, и Гарри уже готов был отодвинуться и провалиться сквозь пол от стыда, как вдруг губы под его настойчивыми губами шевельнулись и разошлись, пропуская его язык. Гарри зацепил пальцами за ремень Снейпа, притягивая к себе, потерся пахом о пах, углубил поцелуй. Целовать Снейпа оказалось головокружительно приятно, на его губах все еще чувствовался легкий привкус виски, терпкий запах заползал в ноздри и растекался по всему телу, а от тихого стона, сорвавшегося в поцелуй, Гарри словно током ударило. Наконец они с некоторым трудом оторвались друг от друга. 

— Поттер... — хрипло, задыхаясь, выговорил Снейп. — Обычно я не смешиваю работу и удовольствие.

— Я тоже, — так же хрипло отозвался Гарри. — Но моя смена закончилась, а у тебя сегодня выходной, сам сказал. Я хотел тебя с того самого момента, как ты повис на этом блядском пилоне вверх ногами! 

Снейп рассмеялся и сам потянулся за поцелуем. Не размыкая губ, Гарри попятился в сторону спальни, наткнулся на что-то и едва не грохнулся на пол. Пришлось все-таки разлепиться на время, но только для того, чтобы схватить Снейпа за руку и потащить за собой в спальню. Правда, до цели они так и не добрались, потому что Снейп вдруг затормозил, и Гарри уже успел было перепугаться, что тот передумал.

— Нам с тобой пришлось побегать сегодня... Пожалуй, я предпочел бы сначала в душ, а потом все остальное.

Гарри согласно кивнул и поволок его в сторону ванной. Как только он ногой захлопнул за ними дверь, Снейп потянул вверх свою тонкую черную водолазку, стащил, бросил на корзину с бельем. Гарри облизнулся и потянулся к застежке на его ремне. Сознание тут же нарисовало мимолетную картинку: вот джинсы падают на пол, и под ними оказываются кружевные чулки, красные или черные, плотно обтягивающие длинные Снейповы ноги, так что он даже немного расстроился, когда ни чулок, ни стрингов не обнаружилось, только темно-серые боксеры. Но выпуклость под тонкой тканью выглядела настолько аппетитной, что он опустился на колени и потерся о нее щекой, а потом прихватил губами. Снейп рвано выдохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и хрипло прошептал сверху:

— В душ, Поттер. Немедленно, черт тебя...

Под горящим взглядом черных глаз Гарри разделся с такой скоростью, с какой, наверное, не раздевался еще никогда. Теплые струи ударили по коже, заструились вниз, а Снейп прижался к нему и снова принялся целовать, горячо и жадно, скользя ладонями по мокрому телу. Гарри опустил руку, нащупал стоящий член — как раз такой, какие ему нравились, толстый, перевитый венами, с поджатыми гладко выбритыми яичками, — с некоторым трудом обхватил пальцами, провел вверх, до самой головки, вниз, снова вверх. Снейп последовал его примеру, подхватил ритм, и уже через пару минут Гарри с коротким стоном выплеснулся в умелую руку, а через несколько движений почувствовал липкую влагу на собственных пальцах. 

— Ну вот, — сказал Снейп, отдышавшись и отодвинувшись от него, — теперь можно не торопиться, да, Поттер?

Воспользовавшись передышкой, они медленно и вдумчиво намылили друг друга, и от неторопливого скольжения растирающих гель по телу рук член Гарри снова поднялся. У Снейпа тоже стоял, поэтому они, едва смыв друг с друга остатки пены, тут же вылезли из душевой кабинки и отправились прямиком в спальню, даже не вытираясь.

Снейп толкнул его на кровать и принялся губами собирать капельки воды. Кончики мокрых волос щекотно касались кожи, а губы, казалось, были везде, оставляя невидимые следы. Вскоре Гарри уже горел, пылал и в голос стонал, выгибаясь и прося большего, но Снейп не остановился, пока не прошелся поцелуями по всему телу, от шеи до пальцев на ногах, и только тогда наконец склонился над его пахом. Сдвинув кожицу вниз, он лизнул головку, обхватил ее губами и медленно опустился, принимая член глубоко в рот, почти до самого горла. Гарри вскрикнул, вцепился пальцами в простыню, а губы так же неторопливо двинулись в обратный путь. Снейп сосал, то ускоряясь, то снова замедляясь, заглатывал до упора и выпускал изо рта, чтобы пощекотать языком уздечку и облизать яички, а потом снова принимался сосать. Гарри не выдержал:

— Дай... Дай мне тоже! Хочу!

Снейп одним быстрым, гибким движением развернулся, оказавшись над Гарри, и мокрый от предсемени член скользнул по губам. Гарри вытянул язык, прикоснулся к головке, а потом широко раскрыл рот, позволяя Снейпу погрузиться в себя. Он обхватил основание члена пальцами и принялся быстро, с силой сосать, чувствуя одновременно, как собственный член раз за разом упирается в мягкое узкое горло. Свободной рукой Гарри мял яички, гладил большим пальцем чувствительную кожу над анусом, и вибрация от глухих стонов Снейпа горячими волнами расходилась по всему телу. Потом он обхватил обеими ладонями поджарые ягодицы, запрокинул голову и просто позволил трахать себя в рот. Губы на его члене на мгновение исчезли, чтобы тут же вернуться, а возле ануса закружил влажный палец. Гарри шумно выдохнул, невнятно застонал и расслабил мускулы, позволяя пальцу проникнуть внутрь и задвигаться там в такт ласкающим плоть губам. Ему казалось, что время остановилось, мгновения текли сквозь них, исчезая бесследно, и в мире не осталось ничего, кроме губ, рук и тихих горловых вскриков. И снова он не выдержал первым — вскинул бедра, толкнувшись глубоко в горячий рот. 

— Я сейчас... я... А-а-а-а!

Сперма выплескивалась толчками, он дернул головой, выпустил член Снейпа изо рта, чтобы не поранить случайно зубами, и принялся дрочить обеими руками, высунув язык. Вскоре Снейп вскрикнул и выгнулся над ним. 

Слизнув последнюю каплю, Гарри обессиленно откинулся на подушку, чувствуя себя выжатым, как дремоносный боб, и донельзя довольным. По телу все еще гуляли отголоски оргазма. Снейп, чуть помедлив, опустился рядом.

— Охренеть, — сообщил ему Гарри. — Просто охренеть, так классно мне давно ни с кем не было. Ты... ты же останешься до утра? Тебе ведь не надо...

Он вдруг понял, что совсем ничего не знает об этом новом Снейпе, кроме того, что тот танцует стриптиз в маггловском клубе «Голубая устрица» так, что у всех присутствующих крышу сносит напрочь, и потрясающе сосет. Не знает даже, один ли тот живет... А если не один? С такими-то умениями! Он обеспокоенно повернулся к Снейпу и разглядел в полумраке легкую улыбку у того на губах. 

— Если ты трансфигурируешь мне зубную щетку и напоишь утром кофе. В «Устрице» меня ждут только к вечеру.

Гарри решил, что утром пошлет в Аврорат сову и скажется больным, пусть сами разбираются со Слагхорном. Он придвинулся поближе к Снейпу, опустил голову тому на плечо и закрыл глаза. Все-таки в следующий раз... или в еще следующий, который обязательно случится, не будь он Поттер.... надо убедить Снейпа надеть чулки. И корсет. И чтобы тот его отымел как следует во всем этом. 

Гарри усмехнулся в шею Снейпа, и ему послышался ответный смешок.


End file.
